This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Material properties of implanted hydroxyapatite bone implants containing bone are estimated using a finite element based homogenization method. The effects of various bone growth geometries are explored as well as the effect of changing the hydroxyapatite modulus.